


Forever

by scerek



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Parent Derek Hale, Parent Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was some way for Derek to wake up to this scene, his husband sleepily wrapped in his arms and their beautiful baby girl happy and healthy, forever, he would be the happiest man alive. Actually, he was already the happiest man alive. He never thought that he would ever be able to come to this point in his life. Happiness always seemed like a distant memory to him, something he never thought he'd achieve again after the death of his family. But he was wrong, and he couldn't be anymore glad to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, we have reached the end of Scerek Week.
> 
> It was so much. I've never been so inspired. It made me remember why I love this couple so much.
> 
> But don't worry your heads, it's the end of Scerek Week, but I assure, it is not the end of Scerek. I shall make sure of it ;)
> 
> Now enjoy some domestic fluff with these two dorks. <3

Derek opened his eyes to the familiar blubbering sound of his daughter's cries coming from her crib.

"I think she's hungry," Scott mumbled, snuggling closer into Derek's strong arms, which was not helpful at all.

Derek snorted and untangled himself from the mess of limbs that was his husband before moving over to Shanley's crib.

Tiny little legs were kicking up as she whined for her daddy to pick her up.

"How's my big girl?" Derek cooed, "How's my big girl?"

He pressed a kiss on her cheeks, his stubble scratching agianst her smooth face as he carried her out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

If there was some way for Derek to wake up to this scene, his husband sleepily wrapped in his arms and their beautiful baby girl happy and healthy, forever, he would be the happiest man alive. Actually, he was already the happiest man alive. He never thought that he would ever be able to come to this point in his life. Happiness always seemed like a distant memory to him, something he never thought he'd achieve again after the death of his family. But he was wrong, and he couldn't be anymore glad to be wrong.

After things had finally begun to die down in Beacon Hills, Derek and Scott decided to take things to their relationship beyond their friendship. Stiles was just ecstatic about someone finally being there to "take the stick out of Sourwolf's butt" (Derek "accidentally" pushed him into a ditch after that), while Lydia smirked arrogantly and said she knew all along.

The rest of the pack, of course, was just fine. It was Scott's mother that they had to get by. Of course, considering the progress in their relationship, Melissa accepted Derek wholeheartedly and threatened to "neuter" him if he ever hurt her baby.

Scott and Derek worked with the pack to rebuild the Hale house, moved in together, got engaged a year later, and now they had Shanley. Everything was falling into place, as if after years of pain and struggle and loss, Derek and Scott could finally live a happily ever after.

"Oh, look at you Mr. Dad," came the snarky voice of his former beau Braeden. "How's our baby girl?"

She took the time to appreciate the sight. A hot dad like Derek in nothing but pajama bottoms while holding his child. Nothing was sexier to a girl.

Derek smirked right back at her. "Hungry, actually."

Braeden rolled his eyes, smiling at him as she waltzed over and took the baby away, cradling her and bouncing her on her hip. "C'mere, Shay, Daddy doesn't know how to feed you right."

Derek scoffed. "I feed her just fine."

"Is that why I had to change her diaper three times?" Again with that smirk. He had almost forgot why he ever dated her, but remembered it was that challenging sass that attracted him.

"You know, you would think for a werewolf baby, she'd have better bowel movements."

"She's not a werewolf yet," Derek explained, "We'd have to wait until she reaches maturity before we can confirm anything."

Braeden resumed feeding Shanley her bottle as Scott finally came downstairs. He quick wrapped his arms around Derek's waist from behind, pressing a few kisses on his back tattoo.

"Scott, we have a guest," Derek chided between his teeth, jerking a head over to the mother of his child.

Scott looked down at his appearance: just a pair of Derek's boxer shorts, his usual nighttime outfit when he wasn't naked. He looked back up and shrugged. "It's just Braeden."

"Thanks," Braeden said flatly as she began to burp Shanley. "It's always a girl's dream to be the third wheel in a gay relationship. Seriously, it is. Check Tumblr."

Scott giggled stupidly before Derek turned him around and hungrily smashed their lips together.

Braeden just rolled her eyes. "Still here, boys."

Derek and Scott pulled away long enough for Braeden give them one last smirk before exiting the room with Shanley so she could play with her dollies while her dads got more alone time with each other.

Derek linked their foreheads together, an actions he' only ever done with people he loved like Paige, Braeden, and now Scott. His heart swelled when he zoned in all of the heartbeats in the house, of Scott's that was beating several beats per minute over the excitement of being in his husband's arms, or Shanley and Braeden's, both beating happily as they played together in the living room.

It almost brought tears to his eyes to be surrounded by not only pack, but by so much love. It was almost like a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

"Can you believe it?" Scott whispered between small kisses.

"What?"

"We finally have everything." Another kiss. "Everything's as it should be."

Yeah, it was too good to be true. Of forever being with someone he loves and who loves him back. But Derek has been through a lot in life, so he was going to allow himself these moments of happiness.

He linked their fingers together, pressed their lips in another deep kiss, and enjoyed his forever with Scott.


End file.
